Chimera class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Chimera-class is one of the newest and most advanced fighting vessels in Starfleet. The exact commission date is unknown as the entire program was classified top-secret until recently. The Chimera joins the Navigator-class and Odyssey-class in the ranks of slipstream-capable ships. As with both of its predecessors, the Chimera-class starships come equipped with several state-of-the-art systems, including a Multidimensional Wave-Function Analysis Module, a Quantum Field Focus Controller located at the front of the ship's main Navigational Deflector Array, and Transphasic Deflector Shields. However, the most distinguishing feature of the class is the Phaser Lotus Array. While the exact details of this device are known only to a select few, it is known that this array is capable of firing multiple phaser beams at roughly 500% of normal output. The effect is a devastating blow on multiple enemy targets, but the Chimera's energy weapons are disabled immediately following its use. Ships of the class: *U.S.S. Chimera (NX-97400) *USS Corinth (NCC-97401) *USS Homer (NCC-97402) *USS Echidna (NCC-97403) *USS Arbiter (NCC-92112-A) *USS Typhon (NCC-97405) *USS Hydra (NCC-97406) *USS Hemera (NCC-97407) *USS Hesiod (NCC-97408) *USS Orthrus (NCC-97409) *USS Sphinx (NCC-97469) *USS Churchill (NCC-98301) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout: '' '''16 'Propulsion Systems: '''Quantum Slipstream Drive: As with the Navigator and Odyssey classes, the Chimera class is equipped with slipstream capability. Variable-Geometry Shield System: Variable-Geometry Nacelles: In addition to the above systems, the Chimera has a unique 3-stage nacelle configuration. *Normal: In the neutral orientation, the nacelles are spread apart, and the pylons are perpendicular to the hull. This state is considered "normal", and is used for non-combat, not-warp conditions. *Warp: While traveling at warp speed, the nacelles are closed together against each pylon with the rear sections of each nacelle extended, and the pylons are raised by 20' to allow for a more efficient warp field. This configuration is used for both warp and slipstream travel. *Combat: While in "Tactical Mode", the nacelles are kept apart, but the pylons are lowered by 30'. This allows for slightly greater maneuverability and stability. 'Tactical Systems:' 'Pulse Phaser Emitters:' 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' 'Torpedo Launchers:' 'Phaser Lotus Array:' Arguably one of the most powerful weapon systems available to Starfleet, the Phaser Lotus Array takes the phaser array to a whole new level. Rather than firing a continuous beam as in a standard phaser array, or firing the short concentrated bursts of a pulse phaser cannon, the Array fires short, powerful beams. The result is an array that fires with the accuracy of a phaser beam, but with the power of a pulse phaser. The Lotus Array is very similar in design to the Phaser Lance, but is somewhat less powerful. The array can be used against a single target, or against a number of targets within a 240' forward-facing arc. When triggered, the array charges for a moment, then fires a series of 5-10 overcharged phaser bursts at the nearest target(s) targets in sequence. Immediately following this firing sequence, the entire weapons array of the Chimera is disabled for roughly 5 seconds as power is rerouted back to the conventional weapon systems. Additionally, the array's systems must be recharged slowly, requiring roughly 5 minutes before it can be used again. 'Deflector Shields:' 'Nano-regenerative Ablative Armor:' 'Dynamic Tactical System:' Unlike most starships, the Chimera has two distinct modes of operation: Regenerative and Tactical. Each mode is distinct in its function, and alters the performance characteristics of the entire ship. Transformation typically takes a matter of seconds, and can be ordered from either the Main Bridge, Battle Bridge, or Main Engineering as needed. 'Regenerative Mode:' The "normal" mode for the ship is in use for all non-combat situations, and even some combat situations. While in this mode, the ship's nacelles are in either the neutral or warp configuaration, and the Lotus Array is retracted. During combat, the excess power is shunted into the shield generators, enabling them to recharge at a slightly faster rate than standard. 'Tactical Mode:' While in tactical mode, the nacelles are shifted downward into the Combat configuration, and the primary hull is shifted to deploy the Phaser Lotus. Part of this transformation lowers a portion of the hull over the main deflector, which both protects the deflector and limits the scope of its use. As a result, the Chimera is unable to travel at warp or slipstream velocity while in Tactical Mode. Instead, power is transfered to the targeting sensors, weapons, and the phaser lotus array. 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' Located at the top of the pimary hull, the Main Bridge takes up the entirety of Deck 1, in addition to the Captain's ready room. Despite the ship's combat role, the main bridge is capable of handling all starship functions, including science operations. Battle Bridge: Situated near the center of the primary hull, the battle bridge serves as a secondary location for command. During yellow and red alert, it is continuously manned by relief officers, and often by the Executive or Second officer. This change was made due to the combat-oriented role of the ship, and the precarious position of the Main Bridge, to allow for a continuing change of command if the main bridge is destroyed. As with most Battle Bridges, the Chimera's is completely outfitted for starship operations, and is secured at all times from unauthorized personnel. 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Chimera-class Images:' File:ChimeraTactical.jpg|Tactical Mode File:ChimeraLotus.jpg|Firing Phaser Lotus Array Category:Federation Starship Classes